<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover's Fate by dynafire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470832">Lover's Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynafire/pseuds/dynafire'>dynafire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OFF (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brief suicidal thoughts, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drabble, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Low Chaos Ending, batter is dead, the judge ending, the judge is just kinda there, zacharie is really gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynafire/pseuds/dynafire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about Zacharie's love for Batter-and the loss of his world.<br/>Takes place during The Judge ending.</p><p> </p><p>(Yes I took some of this dialogue from a scene in Skins no I do not regret it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Batter/Zacharie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dyna writes shitty off stuff for no good reason</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover's Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNINGS:<br/>-Spoilers for The Judge ending<br/>-Gore<br/>-Major character death<br/>-Brief Suicidal Thoughts<br/>I stole some of the dialogue from this scene in Skins even though I've never watched the show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dANsgnys5Ec Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is wrong. Zacharie knew this story better than anything. After all the carnage, the destruction, there would be silence. Emptiness. The world would dissipate. The man behind it all had turned them off.</p><p>But Batter lay still. Red was a harsh contrast to white, sterile clothes. Yet it leaked from long, thin cuts all over his body, from deep gashes in his sides. <em>Claw marks, like a cat...</em></p><p>If Zacharie had turned then, he would’ve seen the guilty party, lost in regrets of their own. But he already knew who it was.</p><p>“Try to understand, dear friend. It was for the better. Our world has been destroyed, but the lost can rest easy with their killer gone. He was not who I thought he was.”</p><p>“I know all that. I loved him.”</p><p>Pablo’s reply was a shocked stutter. It was true. Batter was the monster under the bed, a coldblooded purifier who cared not for innocence or guilt. Yet Zacharie had loved him. Loved him far out of his control. Every sprite, every credit, every line of code that made him, it all led up to the off. It had all been for Batter. But Batter was gone, taking the world with him.</p><p>Taking Zacharie’s purpose.</p><p><em> “I love him, I love him, I love him!</em> So, hey, wow, <em>fuck you!</em> Are you listening, puppeteer? <em>Pendejo!”</em></p><p>“Zacharie-”</p><p>“You did nothing! You brought us here for nothing, and when he needed you you left! Everyone is dead! Batter is dead! <em>Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!”</em></p><p>Something wet squeezed from under his mask. It sped down his neck, sliding off to the ground. Water. A tear. <em>Crying…?</em> Zacharie didn’t know he could cry. He’d never needed too. When you know your future, you grow numb to it. But there was no more script. Nothing to tell him where to go, or what to do from here. <em>Oh, God, it’s all wrong. Wake up, Batter, wake up and fix this. End it already.</em></p><p>He fell to his knees, crawling forward until he held the corpse in his arms. Something wet seeped through his sweater, and he realized with horror that it was blood. The only color left in his world-red. Rage and regret. Zacharie was alone, in rage and regret.</p><p>He wanted to die. He wanted to become the nothingness.</p><p>But the nothingness didn’t want him.</p><p>
  <em>“Wake up, mi amor…”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>